My Father's Pride
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Hope is eager to go patrolling one night with her father, Nightwing. At the age of thirteen, Dick has never allowed her to go. One night, he finally gives in after a subtle talk with Raven. RaeRob. COMPLETE.
1. Nightwing's Daughter

**Part 1: Nightwing's Daughter**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

* * *

"Hey, Melvin! Where are you headed now?" asked a thirteen year old girl as she walked up to her older, adoptive sister who was standing at the front door with her shoulder-length blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. She turned around to face the younger girl.

"Hi, Hope, I was just heading out to do something for your mum." she smiled. "Have you seen Teether, by the way? I need to talk to him..."

"Can I come?" Hope asked, her large blue eyes pleading with the girl who was basically her older sister. Melvin, who had recently turned twenty-four, placed her hands on top of the younger girl's shoulders and looked at her. Hope was a slender girl, stubborn but cheerful; she had purple hair, a slightly darker shade than her mother's, her eyes were a cerulean blue to match her father's and her skin tone was like her father's, unlike Raven's whose was grey-tinted.

Melvin had been under Raven's care since the age of eight years old. She had been five years old when she and her brothers, Timmy and Teether, plus her 'imaginary' friend Bobby, had first met Raven; the sorceress had been given the mission to protect them and had saved them from being kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Evil. A few years later, they had contacted the team and had been taken under the Titan's wing for a little while.

The Teen Titans didn't disband, but only went by 'The Titans' as Cyborg had started reaching his early twenties. They had expanded the tower, making it bigger and combining a suite for Robin and Raven after announcing they were dating a few years after Starfire and Robin broke (who was overjoyed for the two), and Starfire's room a little bigger for when she wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend, Speedy, or Roy Harper.

A few years passed once again, and Melvin and her siblings had been officially adopted by Raven and her new husband, Richard, and now lived with them.

Then, Hope was born, and they were looking after four children.

"No, sorry, Hope." Melvin said with a sympathetic glance. "Maybe next time. Go ask your dad."

"But he's working on a case right now with Grandpa in the Evidence Room." Hope whined, folding her arms stubbornly. "They won't let me inside. When I tried to sneak in, mum saw me and used her powers to keep me out. Why am I not that advanced with my magic?"

"Maybe that's why he won't let you go on patrol with him; because your powers haven't fully developed or he's just worried that you'll get hurt."

"You were five when yours fully developed! Timmy was at least eight, and Teether was two. I'm thirteen!"

"Isn't this something you should go ask Raven about? I mean, she has pretty much the same powers as you."

"...That might be a good idea." said the purple-haired girl with a sigh, twirling a strand of hair around her finger like she did when she was annoyed or bored. "Anyway, thanks, Melvin." With that, she gave the taller girl a hug and walked towards the kitchen as Melvin walked out the front door.

* * *

"She's too young, Bruce, and she won't stop nagging me. She just wants to come on patrol with me..." Richard said as he examined one of the objects in his glove-covered hands. They were sorting through the old products they had confiscated off petty villains who tried to 'invade' the city. He was currently holding one of Control Freak's remotes.

"She's almost exactly like you. You were nine when you started crime-fighting with me, and you managed to annoy me enough to let you be my partner." Bruce replied patiently, taking the remote from his adopted son's hands. "Maybe let her go once and see if being a hero is something she wants to do. Have you talked to Raven about this?"

"No, not yet. Neither has Hope, I think, because Rae would've confronted me about this by now. But I should talk to her..."

Suddenly, the watch on Bruce's wrist beeped, flashing red with the bat symbol.

"There's a robbery in Gotham. I'll see you soon, Dick." he said, walking out of the dark room. 'He wished his farewell to Raven, who was in the kitchen, on the way out and pressed a few buttons on his watch to summon the bat-mobile.

* * *

Richard sighed, his blue eyes looking at the door where his mentor had just walked out of. Should he talk to Raven about this? What if she knew? She could easily read minds through her telepathy powers after all, or read his thoughts unintentionally because of their bond. He could read her's as well, but he had to focus a lot more to be able to because it wasn't a natural power; it had been made by accident when Raven had invaded his mind in order to save him from Slade's illusion all those years ago.

Exiting the room, the metal door zipped itself closed, automatically closing itself so none of their children other than Melvin could go snooping inside. He walked back to the bedroom he shared with his wife, opened the mirror wardrobe and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the bed. He pressed one of the buttons, and his clothes disappeared, turning the wall aroun to reveal a metal capsule that held his Nightwing suit. He removed the suit, slipping on the pants and removing his undershirt. Raven then walked in, and stopped dead, while Richard looked up in surprise.

Raven was now blushing, and she shielded her eyes. Even after all these years, she was still embarrassed.

"Sorry, Dick." she murmured, blocking her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom. "I'm just grabbing some hand cream..."

"Rae, you can look." he laughed. "We are now married now, after all. You're still embarrassed, and we've been married for how long?"

She turned and glared at him as she walked out of the bathroom with a tube of hand cream in her left hand. "Shoosh up, Bird Boy." she snapped as her husband slipped on the top half of his uniform. He smirked, running a hand through his newly cut, spiky hair. He had recently cut it, after letting it grow just below his shoulders. Now he sort of looked like his younger self, just with not as much hair gel.

Richard walked towards the half-demoness, holding his domino mask in his hand. "Raven, I need to talk to you about Hope..."

She raised an eyebrow in question, and followed him to sit on the end of their bed. "What's wrong with her?"

He scratched the back of his head, a little hesitant to tell her. Her eyes glowed white for a minute, and then he waved his hands in front of him. "Alright, I'll tell you! You don't need to go through my thoughts!" he exclaimed, and her eyes faded back to their normal purple colour.

"She... She keeps asking to go on patrol with me. I've been saying no, but she keeps asking me if she can come. I'm beginning to consider to let her come, but not until you agree." he explained, waiting for her answer. She smirked in response.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring this up. Both of you don't realize, but you project your thoughts and feelings that I bet other telepaths can hear your thoughts, so I already knew. She hasn't confronted me about it, but even if she did, I'd advise her to get your consent first. You don't realize it, but she is so much like you."

He sweat-dropped, falling back on the bed as he put his now glove-covered palms to his face, as he had put them on while she was talking. "Do I let her come tonight, then?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by his large hands.

Raven smiled, and pulled him back up beside her. "I think she'd be well prepared for just a night of patrolling around Jump City. Ty(1) has already done it with Roy and Starfire, so why not Hope? She's had a lot of combat training from you, she's a fairly talented gymnast, and she's getting better at using her powers. I think she's more than ready."

Richard stood up and kissed her forehead, while she closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll be back earlier tonight, then. But she needs-"

"She already has a costume." Raven said, standing up and following Richard through the door, and down the hallway towards Hope's room. "She's been holding onto it for weeks. I accidently came across it when I was cleaning up her room a few days ago, and I found it hidden under her bed."

He looked at his wife in confusion, before tapping his knuckles gently against the metal surface. "Hope?" he called. "Your mother and I wish to speak to you."

Soon, the door swept open to reveal the teenager. Once she saw her father in his costume, she pouted. "Am I in trouble?"

Raven shook her head, and her and Richard stepped inside the girl's room. "No, but we do have something we'd like to tell you." she said, glancing around her daughter's room, then back at Hope in disapproval. Hope laughed nervously, before levitating the clothes with her telekinetic powers. They were surrounded by a light blue aura, similar to Raven's when she was healing someone, and then they folded themselves. Her bed then started to make itself as well.

Hope's room was painted a mixture of blue and green, the colours mixing together to take the colour schemes of a rainforest. She now had a bed that slightly bigger than a normal single bed but wasn't big enough to be a double bed that had a baby blue cover on it with a pine-wood bed frame, a bed side-table with her lamp, digital clock and mobile phone, a desk with books, a few CD's, a walk-in cupboard on the other side of the room, and a large window which had an amazing few of the bay in Jump City.

Seeing as their house resided on the same island as Titan's Tower was located, which was still the headquarters for the team (an underground tunnel led them towards the inside; same with Starfire's. Garfield and Victor still resided in the tower, and Bumblebee had moved in with them because she was married to Vic.

Richard shook his head in amusement before taking a deep breath. "Now, I want you to listen to me carefully. Please do not scream when we tell you..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

He glanced at Raven. "If you haven't already guessed, it's my turn to go on patrol tonight, and I'm going to let you come with me."

Hope's own blue eyes widened, as a large grin spread across her face. "Are you guys serious?" she exclaimed. "Really? Thankyou! This is going to be awesome!" She ran forward and wrapped her arms around her dad's torso.

"Thanks, dad!"

Raven smiled as well as Hope hugged her too. "Now, go get changed into your costume. I have a couple of things downstairs for you." the sorceress said, dragging Richard out of the room. They walked downstairs into the lounge room, and sat down on the couch and talked for a little while as they waited for Hope.

"It's good that you're letting her come along." Raven said as she smiled softly. The woman had changed too; she had let her grow to just sit on her shoulders, and her bangs were slightly longer, her features more developed and womanly. Her eyes nor her chakra had changed. Instead of wearing her cloak over her clothes all the time, she was seen wearing a pair of leggings with a singlet top or a long-sleeve top, only wearing her cloak and leotard when she was going on patrol.

Same with Richard; he had grown more muscles because of his training, and had had another growth spurt. He was lean, but not to the extent of Superman. He now just wore sweatpants and a t-shirt around the house, but wore a suit whenever he went to work at police station as a detective.

Soon, they heard footsteps from the staircase and the two parents turned their head to see their daughter.

"So, how do I look?"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Another Titans' fic! I decided to make this a two-shot because I don't like the computer than I'm on at the moment, so I'll finish this piece of soon. What do you guys think? You'll be introduced to Hope as a 'junior hero' soon. I have a costume and a name in my head, but I don't think 'Lapsae' (soaring in Latin) is a good name. If you have any ideas, could you let me know?**

**So what did you guys think? I actually didn't mind it, I think I did okay.**

**(1) So I've made another OC. Guys, meet Ty Harper who will later be introduced when I do the Starfire/Speedy coupling in As the Future Begins. Also, bear with me on that, I'll probably update on Sunday, because that's the day I get my laptop back. :3**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. Thanks to Smiles-X-Giggles for pointing out my mistakes, once again. :)**

**Word Count: 2,067**

**If there is any grammatical errors, please point them out in the review. Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged, whereas flames are NOT. Do not flame me just because I ship Raven and Robin or Starfire and Speedy or Cyborg and Bumblebee together, alright? It's ridiculous! So play nice, please? :)**

**~CL**


	2. Little Hero

**Part 2: Little Hero**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

* * *

Raven glided up to her daughter who was standing at the bottom of the stairs of their home. She had two things in her hands, both of them which Hope was going to keep on her while she stayed with her father. She was smiling proudly, for it was about time that Richard allowed her to go on the job. She'd be as committed as her parents before her.

Richard was smiling as well, but was inwardly frowning. Was she really going out in that? The costume wasn't that revealing, but it reminded him of Starfire's a little too much.

Her hair was tied up a high ponytail, looking like a purple ponytail as it tumbled down her back, held up with a sparkly band which Richard had clipped a tracker too before they had left her room earlier. Her bangs were left out, and her eyes were uncovered. She wore a baby blue crop top up to her belly that then connected to a black belt by a thick strip of material that covered her belly button and some of her flat stomach leaving her hips bare at the front while the rest covered her back.

The neck-line was black and silver, similar to the top of Starfire's costume that as well had a gem in the centre, to match the belt which had the same gem. She had four bands on her arms, two black ones on her wrists and two silver one on her triceps, right above her elbows. She had a pair of black leggings on with blue boots to match the top. Clipped to the neckline was a black cape which was light blue on the inside, similar to the one her father wore when he was still under the identity of Robin(1). There were clip holes on her belt in case Richard decided to give her any of his gadgets.

"Is this okay?" she asked hesitantly, a bit shy about her costume. She noticed her father's slight discomfort. What was wrong with it?

Raven turned and raised an eyebrow at Richard who nodded. "Yeah, but something is missing." He said, reaching into Raven's hand and pulling out something that was black and white. He unfolded it, and it was soon revealed to be his old domino mask. "This is the mask I wore when I first began working in Jump City. I'd prefer it if you wore a mask, though."

Hope glanced over at her mother who nodded. "I agree. I didn't have one, but I always have my hood up whenever I go to fight, so no one sees my face. Just because your brothers and sister don't where one, you're the youngest, so I'd rather if you wore one as well. Besides, I don't think the league would be happy with us if we didn't, right, Dick?"

"Most likely," Richard agreed with an annoyed frown. "They've been right on my back since I told them about Hope wanting to join me on patrol."

"Is that why you were reluctant?" Hope asked with a sigh. "I should have known it had something to do with the Justice League. Do they not like kids being heroes? But wouldn't it be better to train children around my age and younger to be heroes?"

"Yes, but they don't agree with that." said Teether, interrupting their parents from responding to her question as he walked into the living room. The blonde baby whom Raven had rescued all those years ago was now a nineteen year old teenager. He had let his hair grow so it was floppy on his head, some of it still spiked up but his bangs sort of covered his own blue eyes. He was still sort of scrawny, but was an average size and height for someone his age. "Even though people like him," he explained, gesturing to Richard. "Or Wally were trained from a young age, they just don't agree with that anymore. They think that kids are being introduced into the world of crime at to young of an age, and that they should enjoy a fighting-free childhood."

"Why? That's just stupid! How does Grandpa feel about this?"

"He doesn't agree with it, neither does most of the League, but the older members keep insisting that this is the right thing to do. Even though they don't agree, they relucantly go along with it out of respect. Even though heroes like me, Wally or Gar were heroes as kids, they think it's not best. Also, because I'm a member and one of the only people who has spoken out against the decision, they've been keeping a close eye on me without my knowledge, according to Bruce."

"Does Cyborg and all that know as well?" asked Raven, who was frowning at the new information her husband had just revealed to her. "Why didn't you tell me that they were watching you?"

"And risk my family getting hurt? No way, you saw how they reacted when they found out who your father was. It took them years to trust you again. How would they react if they found out that Batman had told me about keeping an eye on me? I actually don't know if Vic knows. Speaking of him, he should be calling to check in soon."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to face Hope once again. She opened her previously clenched hand, revealing the contents. "This is a Titans' communicator. You will use this if you wish to contact us while on a mission. That means any of the older heroes, _not _your friends. Do you understand?" she said strictly. Even though she spoke calmly, her voice was firm.

"I understand!" she said, saluting in a joking manner as a cheeky smile appeared on her face. It immediately slipped off when she noticed her mother's unamused look. "Alright, alright, I mean it!"

"Right," Raven answered, eyeing the girl.

"Alright," Richard said with a clap of his hands as he put on his own mask. "Tonight we're just patrolling the city. That means it's not an actual mission, we're just keeping an eye on it for a couple of hours into the night. The other Titans' who are in Jump City take it in turns, other than Speedy and Bumblebee who go back to Steel City with their own teams when it's their turn. There will be no fighting unless needed too. You stay camouflaged, and please avoid drawing attention to yourself."

"...I don't think I've ever seen him this serious before." Hope whispered to Teether who snorted in response.

Raven couldn't help but snicker as well, while Richard turned to them. "Not funny, Hope. Now, all you neeed to do is choose a name for yourself as a hero identity."

"Should I go something to do with a bird as well because both of you are named as birds?" Hope asked innocently. "I don't know what name to have."

"You don't have to have it as an actual bird name. Why don't you have it something to do with a bird?" suggested Teether, who was now leaning back comfortably on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"A variation, you mean?" Hope questioned, slightly unsure of what he meant. "I guess I could, but wouldn't that mean that I'm sort of copying you and dad?" She directed this question at her mother, who just shook her head simply in response.

"Well, what bird or variation, then?"

"How about 'eagle'?" asked Teether. "They're majestic, mysterious and easily one of the most graceful birds."

"No, I know that they're graceful birds, but I don't want to copy my parents. I mean, is it that hard to say that I don't want to live in their shadow, no offence mum and dad..." Hope said hesitantly, looking up at her parents faces as they stared down at her.

"...What about Lapsae?" Raven said slowly. "I was just thinking of another word. What about a name that is something else in another language? Seeing as I can speak other languages other than English, I thought of something in Latin. Lapsae means 'soaring'."

"I like it," Richard agreed, wrapping an arm around the demoness' waist. "It suits her."

Hope pondered over the name for a moment, before her eyes glowed an eerie blue and with an outstretched hand, she levitated over a piece black material. "Mum?" she asked, and Raven's own eyes glowed white, while she wrote elegently with her finger an 'L' on the circular fabric before it pressed itself to the blue of Hope's uniform.

"Lapsae..."

"Looks like you're all set, sis." Teether said, placing an arm around the younger teenager. "Have fun, okay?"

"I will!'

* * *

"Hope, don't run ahead!" Nightwing said as he did a long jump after his daughter, tumbling as he landed. He sighed, running after his young daughter as she giggled.

"It's Lapsae on the job, dad." she said, laughing as she stared up at the sky with the mask covering her blue eyes, the glowing stars that shone in the dark sky reflected off the mask, giving them a certain shine. "This is awesome!"

"We're on patrol, so be serious." Nightwing said frowning as Lapsae smirked up at her dad.

"Grandpa said you were even more excited on your first night on the job than I am right now." she retorted playfully as she ran forward, her cape flapping behind her. Nightwing rolled his eyes under his own domino mask and chased after her with ease. He'd been a hero since he was nine years old, so he was obviously quicker with his reflexes, speed and stronger than the new hero now running beside him. She glanced beside her, to see her father's figure, and scowled, Nightwing getting out his grappling hook and shooting it into the distance and swinging off the surface of the building.

"That's not fair!" she complained, beginning to levitate herself. She would've made a platform for her father to stand on, but wasn't as expierienced as her mother with her powers yet. "You're faster than I am!"

"Hurry up, Hope!"

"I'm coming, just wait for me!"

* * *

It felt good to be travelling through the city skies, swinging through the lit up city streets on his grappling hook with his daughter flying behind him. It felt nice until his communicator decided to go off. Groaning, he flipped it open to see his friend's face. "Hey, Cy. What's up?"

"Dude, did you not get the signal? I sent it to your place so Rae could send it to you! Why didn't you answer?" asked an obviously annoyed Cyborg. He was glaring at his friend through the communicator with his human eye, while his cyber one continued beeping. "Gar's trying to contact me. Anyway, head towards the park. I'll call the others and we'll meet you there."

Cyborg had hung up before Nightwing had a chance to respond, or even get a word in to interrupt. He glanced at his daughter who was standing beside him, debating on what to do. "Alright, Hope, I want you listen to me. We'll be heading toward's Aunt Kori's, and I want you to _stay _with Ty. Do you understand? You're not ready to go onto a battlefield with me and the other's yet."

"No, I want to come! Let Ty come as well. That's not fair that we're always in the dark with stuff like this, when Melvin, Timmy and Teether have been heroes since they were practically babies!"

"Hope Mary Grayson, you will not come with us!"

_'Richard, just let her come.' _Raven's voice said, floating into his mind. _'It'll give her more of a taste of the hero life to see if she truly likes it or not. If she does get hurt, I can still heal her.' _

_'Rae, she's not ready yet.' _

_'Is any child?' _his wife asked with a hint of force in her voice. _'Were you truly ready? Now look at you.'_

_'Are you sure about this?' _he asked reluctantly in response to her statement. _'What if she does get hurt?'_

_'Dick, she's our daughter, she'll be fine.'_

Raven finally disconnected their telepathy bond for the moment, while Nightwing opened his eyes, and looked at his daughter who was staring up at him hopefully. "Alright, but you have to do _exactly _as I say."

"Right!"

**A/N: Hey, readers! One more part until the end. :) Sorry for the delay on the update, I've been busy with homework and studying for my exams which are in two weeks. D; HELP! ;~;**

**Word Count: 2,200**

**Review, please!**

~CL


	3. The First Mission

**Part 3: The First Mission**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she soared up into the air, her eyes glowing white and her hands surrounded by a black aura. Her cloak flowed up like a pair of wings as she used her telekinetic powers to lift up a large boulder to throw at the person they were facing. The villain moved out of the way, shrieking in fear as they dived to dodge the boulder. He quickly stood up and began running again.

Cyborg was running forward with his left hand holding onto his right arm, which he had changed into his Sonic Cannon, aiming for a good shot at the person. The person in question just laughed, holding a black remote in his hand as he spun with his brown jacket following, clicking a button on a poster of a new horror movie that was showing at the movies. "Let's see if you can handle this, Titans!"

"Come back here, you lazy lump!" Cyborg yelled, shooting the blue, sonic energy out of his arm at the person.

"Control Freak, freeze!" Green Beast(1) yelled, as the couch potato villain just laughed at the green shapeshifter. The hero who was formally known as Beast Boy had now grown taller, but was still shorter than the guys on their team. His jaw had hardened, his hair now combed back and spiked up still and he had filled out slightly. His personality hadn't changed much; he was still his goofy and clumsy self, but he had matured over the years.

Cyborg hadn't changed much either, he was still versing Changeling at videogames, and he had begun to rust slightly, but other than that, he was fne. He had begun to create new technology that would permanently make him look like a normal human on the outside without the rings, though he would have to change back to his normal robot self when he wanted to use his senses or his weapons. He was now married to Bumblebee, or now also known as Karen Stone, and they were really happy together.

Starfire was hovering above them with a glare on her usually gentle features. She had changed a lot too. She had revealed her Tamaranean name to her friends and team members, who called her Kori now as well as Star or Starfire, and she had filled out quite nicely as well. She had kept her thin figure, even after having her and Roy's children, Ty and Caitlin. Her costume now consisted off a purple, one-shoulder leotard with silver lining, similar to her old armor, a purple skirt, and her long, purple boots. Her hair had grown past her waist, still straight and silky. "Control Freak, do not move anywhere, please!"

Control Freak glanced up at the alien, grinning mischeviously as he moved his foot an inch. Starfire's jaw gritted, her eyes glowing green as she readied her right hand back that was holding a bright starbolt.

The character in the poster, a large piece of black goo with one eyeball began to slobber around slowly. It looked a bit like Plasmus, but it was much bigger.

Raven flew to levitate herself next to her alien friend. "Is Nightwing joining us soon so he can help us be victorious in this battle, Raven?" Starfire whispered, quickly shooting a starbolt as Control Freak began running again, laughing like a maniac.

"He should be here soon. Hope managed to convince him to let her come." Raven replied, yelling her mantra as she levitated a heavy building in the air to help Cyborg who had been trying to hold out first. He nodded at her in thanks, and let out a large grunt as he swung the square building at the black goo thing who let out a shriek.

* * *

Lapsae levitated herself up towards the second story of a house on one of the local streets. The window she flying up too was shut, but the glass showed that someone was moving about the room. Also, the light was on. She quickly tapped her knuckles against the wooden window pane, and the figure inside walked to the window.

"Hope!" the figure gasped when the girl removed her mask. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He then scanned her costume, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

She just laughed at her friend in response. "Hey, Ty," she greeted with a smile. She hovered outside the window while Ty stood aside to let her in, but she shook her head in response, moving to the side and motioning for him to come outside. "No, we're going to go with everyone on a mission to take down Control Freak. He's running havoc down near the video game store, so get your gear on!"

Ty's tan features, turned into a worried frown, his green eyes narrowed towards Lapsae's face. His auburn hair covered his eyes as he thought on what to do. He was seriously considering going along, but his mother would definitely _not _be happy if she found out that he had gone patrolling without her or his father. "I don't know, Hope, where's your dad?"

"He's waiting over there." she answered, turning around and gesturing to a tall man clad in a black and blue suit with a domino mask covering his eyes. His unruly hair was spiked up, and he was standing still with his arms folded, leaning against the fence with a bored expression on his face. "He's totally cool with it... sort of."

"You mean he isn't?"

"Mum made him let us come. So, are you in or not?" she asked in an annoyed tone, folding her arms in a similar fashion to Nightwing who was still standing in front of the house.

"Alright, just give me a minute to get changed!" he sighed, shutting his window and closing the curtains. Lapsae floated down beside Nightwing, who straightened up at the sight of his daughter.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah, just give him a minute."

* * *

Cyborg let out a battle cry as he aimed a punch at Control Freak, Green Beast changing into a tiger as he roared, bounding at Control Freak, who in return let out a girlish shriek in fright, and eventually got hit by Cyborg's metal fist. Raven and Starfire were surrounding the giant black goo, Starfire shooting large quantities of starbolts and Raven aiming sharp tendrils of her power at it.

"You guys have started the party without me?" asked Nightwing as he grinned at his friends.

"Friend Nightwing!" Starfire cheered, clapping her hands in delight as Raven grinned at her husband. She flew over quickly, pecking his cheek, nodding a greeting to the two children who were standing beside him and then flew off, dragging Starfire with her before she could notice her son.

Cyborg and Green Beast paused for a moment to grin at them, giving them the thumbs-up signal before the green hero morphed into a T-Rex as he chased after Control Freak, Cyborg right on his tail.

"Alright, you two, you don't want to attract to much attention. I'd prefer it if both of you go towards Cy and Gar to take down the couch potato," he said, spitting out the villain's name in disgust. "I'm going to go and help your mother's take down... whatever that is." With that, he let out his usual, carefree smile and somersaulted into the air, using his grappling hook to let him swing from the building as he threw four freeze discs at the giant lump. "We need to give this thing a name, guys!"

"It has a name!" Green Beast yelled back, temporarily changing back into his human form. "It's called 'The Terror Lump'!"

"What an original name," Raven drawled sarcastically, her eyes glowing white once more. Starfire's glowed green, and then she grabbed one of Raven's hands, using the swirling combination they had come up with years back when they were still fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. A tornado like drill of green and black swirled towards the frozen, black lump, the icy surface shattering like glass.

Lapsae and Ty, who hadn't figured out a name for himself yet, both flew up to assist Green Beast and Cyborg. Ty, who was now dressed in pair of brown cargo pants, steel toe boots a red and black t-shirt, a domino mask and grey fingerles gloves began to shoot a number of yellow starbolts at Control Freak. The pathetic villain shrieked again, holding his backside as the starbolts began to singe his clothes. "Hey, hey! If it isn't mini-Star!" Cyborg yelled with a grin, holding up his hand as Ty flew past and hi-fived him.

"Hey, Cyborg!" he greeted with a smile on his face. Green Beast hi-fived him as well.

"So, you guys ready to click Control Freak's butt?" the green shapeshifter asked with a goofy grin, changing into a wolf. He bounded off with Ty right on his tail, dragging Lapsae along with him, who had her eyes glowing white as she lifted up a street lamp, using it like a golf club to hit Control Freak into the air. She hadn't mastered her telekinetic powers yet, and could only lift things that were about the size of a fully grown man, unlike Raven who had the ability to lift things heavier than a building. Raven didn't even have a limit to her power.

Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon at Control Freak again.

The Terror Lump was similar to Plasmus was in many ways. Had the creators of the black thing based it off Plasmus, maybe? Even with their most powerful combination attack, Starfire and Raven could not defeat it. It just re-created a smaller but more powerful version of it's original self. It grunted as it lunged towards Raven who then flew up higher in order to dodge, making a platform so her husband could be aim aerial attacks more easily.

"Star, send a starbolt onto this!" Nightwing yelled, throwing an explosion disc towards the Terror Lump. Starfire followed her leader's order's, throwing a powerful starbolt at it. "Rae, control it! Push it to the centre core!"

Raven nodded, and crossed her legs in a lotus position, yelling her mantra as a black version of her self flowed out of her body and struggled to push the disc/starbolt into the Terror Lump. With great difficulty, Raven's soul-self managed to push it in and flew back towards Raven. Starfire grabbed both of her teammates hands and flew as fast as she could as a beeping sound went off.

With another yell, a mix of orange and black was flying across the sky, as the Terror Lump began to grow a bubble as the explosion grey inside of it. Soon, the lump disappeared, black goo dropping into the concrete, covering Raven and Nightwing's legs in it. Starfire managed to swiftly avoid it hitting her.

"Glorious! We have kicked the butt of the... thing!" Starfire cheered with glee, clapping her hands. Raven teleported herself and then reappeared so the black goo was off her body.

"Yeah, but you didn't get covered in that black stuff." Nightwing said with a whine. Raven moved it away and onto the road so Nightwing could clean up. "But good work, guys! C'mon, let's go help the others." With that, he got his bo-staff and sprinted over to where the other's were.

Ty and Cyborg were shooting at Control Freak while Green Beast chased after him in ostrich form, clucking as he moved. Lapsae was throwing small boulders to participate. Starfire and Raven hovered out to the side, and Raven held her husband back. Soon, Cyborg and Green Beast moved towards the other team members to let the younger heroes defeat the couch potato.

Soon, Control Freak was on the ground with his eyes swirling while he grunted in dizziness. His clothes and hair were singed, smoke was floating off his body and a smashed remote lay beside him. Nightwing walked forward and glared. "Your pathetic days as a villain are over, Control Freak." he said as Cyborg lifted him up.

Starfire glanced towards her son and gasped. "Ty! Why are you here in combat?"

"I came with Hope and Richard! Did you see, mum? Hope and I totally kicked Control Freak's butt!" he cheered, grinning at his mother.

"It was my idea for him to come, Kori." Lapsae explained with a smile.

"Please, let me know first if you are to participate." Starfire said, hugging her son. "Congratulations on your victory!"

"C'mon, y'all! Who wants pizza? BB's buying!" Cyborg said, motioning towards the pizza shop around the corner.

"Yay- Hey!" Green Beast whined. "Cyborg!"

Raven shook her head and smiled. Some things never changed.

* * *

"Hey, Hope! Are you going tonight with Timmy and me patrolling?" Ty whispered to his friend during their English class. They were in the seventh grade at Jump City Junior High, and the teacher was writing on the blackboard so she wouldn't notice if the people were talking.

"Definitely! Have you chosen a name for yourself yet?" she questioned with a curious gaze.

"No.."

"Maybe... Bolt Boy?"

"No!"

"Well, choose one!"

ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø

"You guys!" yelled a voice as a girl with red hair, onyx coloured eyes with a pair of goggles on her head(2) ran down the hallway to catch up with Ty and Hope. The duo were just heading out of their third period class to head to lunch. At the sound of the voice, they both turned, smiled and then grunted when she jumped on their shoulders. Atlanta was Hope's godsister, and also the daughter of Wally and Artemis West.

"Hey, Atlanta." Ty greeted with a grin.

"Lati!" Hope cheered, swinging an arm around her speedster friend's shoulder. "Did you see us on the news with the other Titans?"

"Yeah, I saw! Nicely done, guys!"

"Thanks, Lati." Ty replied. "So, what's up? Where are you headed now?"

"My locker and then lunch. You two want to sit with me and Benson(3) at lunch?"

"Sure. We'll meet you there after we put our stuff away." Ty said. Atlanta nodded, and began to skip down the hall. Hope looked at her friend and couldn't but try and hold back a laugh, stiffling a giggle as she as well turned the opposing way to her own locker as Ty followed her with a smile on her face.

"Look at the stuff they dumped on us today." Atlanta whined as she pouted, slamming her tray down on the table as she sat down, obviously disappoined that the menu wasn't a tasty meal.

Benson smirked beside his friend as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Typical Lati." he smirked with his mouth full of food. Benson was the son of Victor, or Cyborg, and Karen, or Bumblebee. He was tall for his age, he loved playing sports. His hair was pretty short and curly like his mother's, and was slightly muscly. "By the way, nice battle yesterday, guys! Dad was showing me after he came home."

"Yeah, I think we did okay." Hope agreed, glancing over at her best friend.

"You know, now that Hope is allowed to go patrolling, we should make our own team." Ty said casually, taking a sip of his can of lemonade, not noticing Hope who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's a great idea." Atlanta said excitedly.

"But we don't have identity names yet." Benson pointed out, Atlanta's expression turning into an annoyed frown at their friend's statement.

"We can think of them later though, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

**A/N: Il finito! I hope you enjoyed My Father's Pride. I wrote the extra part at the end, a semi-sequal to it in case I wanted to write a one-shot or another chapter story with those characters. I own all four of the children (Hope, Ty, Atlanta and Benson), so please don't steal them. If you would like to borrow them for one of your stories, please inbox me. **

**So, how did you like it? I'm actually okay with it, I liked how I ended it. I know there was a reviewer who wanted me to put in another chapter (shout-out to midnightbat! I want to apologize for not continuing this... T_T Sorry!), but I liked the ending of how I did it. It's sort of like a cliff-hanger but a proper ending at the same time, I guess. :3**

**(1) Green Beast is Beast Boy, if you hadn't picked up on that. In the comics, after he drops the BB name, he becomes Changeling, but I _really _hate the name. So, one of my friend's came up with Green Beast for me. :)**

**(2) So, I decided to introduce my new OC's. I know this story is focused on Hope, but she's got to have friends, right? So, Atlanta West is the daughter of Wally West and Artemis Crock from Young Justice, so that was a little cross-over bit in it.**

**(3) Benson Stone - son of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Don't question it, I reckon Cy would be a great dad. ^_^**

**The names from the comics and perhaps a little background information from them as well are the only references I will be using with my version of the future.**

**Word Count: 2,734**

**Please review. :) No flames, please. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED.**

**~CL**


End file.
